


"Mine"

by ellie_bb



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_bb/pseuds/ellie_bb
Summary: WIP Angel Dust/Valentino abusive/rapey thing. Critique is welcome!
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Travis (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. The Arrangement

Angel stood on the corner, his white, pink-striped suit meticulously pressed. The poof of white fur he kept carefully groomed popped out of the top with the first couple buttons undone. His knee-high boots did nothing but draw the eyes of onlookers towards his hips. One pair of hands slid back across his hair, and the other down his hips. Everything about him was carefully put together to be as alluring as possible. 

He flashed a sly smile and a wink towards a car driving slowly along the street, a golden tooth—his mark—giving an extra glint. The car stopped, and the driver rolled down the window.

“Like what’cha see, babe?” Angel asked as he leaned into the window with a sexy smirk on. The gruff-looking owl demon in the driver’s seat put on an evil grin.

“Huhu, well I’ve seen your ‘work’ before, but I’m certainly still interested to try you out in person…” His eyes scanned up and down Angel’s body. “How much?”

Angel twirled a bit of his hair with a finger. “Hmm… ya’ looking at about a thousand an hour; whaddaya think?”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick wallet, spreading the folds and glancing inside, before chuckling menacingly. “Alright, sweetcheeks, get in.” 

Angel slipped into the passenger’s seat and gazed towards his client. “So, how long we talkin’?”

“Ahh, an hour or so,” replied the owl. He started driving down the street when Angel felt his phone buzz.

He pulled it out, and found a text from the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment. [Did you get my money, Angie Baby?] Angel huffed and quickly tapped out a response. [I’m with a client now. I don’t get why this all had to happen so soon tho, Boss.]

“Everything alright over there, Angel?” the demon asked.

“Ahh, y’know, just stuff with the boss. That’s why _you_ are gonna help me take my mind off him~” He kissed his client on the cheek as the demon started to brake outside a dingy apartment building.

Another glance to his phone, and Angel saw another text. [Just do it. No sass. k sugar.] He rolled his eyes and tapped out one final message as he got out of the car.

[Yes, Val.]


	2. The Service

They walked into the elevator in the building’s lobby, and the owl pushed _5_ on the panel.

“Y’know, I charge up front,” said Angel, leaning against the wall and messing with his nails.

“Alright, alright, let’s see,” replied the owl, pulling out his wallet. He unfolded it and counted out a stack of twenties and fifties, handing them to Angel.

Angel flipped through it, glancing at the bills, shrugged, and then put them into his suit’s pocket. “Alright babe, ya’ gonna have a good time~” He smiled mischievously and slid a finger up the owl demon’s chin. The elevator dinged, and they walked down the hall towards his apartment.

The owl slid a hand around Angel’s hips and squeezed. “Huhu, little slut,~” They reached his door and entered the dingy apartment.

 _Yep, that checks out_ , thought Angel as he looked around the cramped, messy room. _But hey, a thousand’s almost enough to pay off Val_. Angel swayed his hips to entice the owl, his booty-shorts doing little to conceal his ‘goods.’

“Come to bed, you sexy little bitch~”

“Yes, sir!” replied Angel, as he walked into the bedroom behind him. He threw his suit-jacket to the floor before lying down on the bed. He turned over, facedown, lifted his ass and slowly slid off his shorts. “Y’wanna come take what’s yours, babe?”

The owl laughed evilly and grabbed his hips. “You really are a whore, aren’t you? Hungry for this, bitch?” Angel felt the owl’s dick against him, and he began to slide it into Angel’s ass. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time, slut~”

Angel began to moan as the owl began pumping in and out. _Well, his size is a bit underwhelming, but I might as well put on a show for him_ , Angel thought. “Y-yes, daddy~! Oh~!”

The owl grinned and started fucking harder. _He may not be the biggest, but at least he knows how to use it!_ Angel moaned, and he realized that he was actually enjoying himself—not the best sex he’d ever had, but far from the worst.

“You’re my fucking bitch~” muttered the owl into Angel’s ear. He nodded shakily and thought, _I mean, he’s good, but he ain’t_ that _good_. The owl started pushing longer, slower, deeper strokes, and Angel mentally braced himself for what—or who—was coming.

He felt it, warm inside him, as the owl pushed one more hard stroke and moaned loudly. “You fucking slut~” He pulled out, and Angel turned over to face him.

“Enjoy yourself, babe?” He kissed the owl on the cheek.

“Of course, bitch~” He paused for a moment in realization. “Holy shit, I just fucked Angel Dust!” He shook his head, almost in disbelief.

“That’s right, babe! Hell’s number-one pornstar just got you off,” said Angel. He made an ahegao face and put up four peace signs on his hands. “Y’know, that wasn’t too bad… think you’re up for round two?” He slid a hand along his client’s dick.

“Huhu, of course~ I think you should give me a ride. How’s that sound, slut?”

 _Ughh, this guy is getting more and more insufferable, but it’s a thousand… I gotta give good service_. “Sounds wonderful, babe~” Angel hopped off the bed, leaned down and picked up his phone out of his suit-jacket. “Think you can take some pictures for me, hon?”

The owl was sitting on the bed, with a smirk across his face. Angel rolled his eyes. “Oh fuck off, I gotta have something to show the boss.” He flinched for a moment, realizing he’d just broken character and insulted his client.

He quickly regained his composure. “Let’s just have some fun, hm?” Angel gave a wide, devilish smile, flashing his golden tooth, and began to climb on top of the owl.

“Huhu, let’s get this show on the road, slut!”

Angel handed his phone to the owl demon as he began easing down on to his dick, the owl grinning as he opened the camera. Angel started bouncing up and down, with one pair of arms behind his head and the other pair making peace signs.

“Say cheese, bitch,~” the owl said as he snapped a few pictures of Angel. He moaned as he brought his client’s dick in and out of his ass.

“Mmh, fuck, daddy~ I love your cock~” _Damn, I really just said that, huh?_ thought Angel, before bringing his thoughts back to his work. He was listening closely to the owl, hearing his breathing, his soft moans, getting the pace just right to bring him the most pleasure. He began to buck his hips and breathe quicker, and Angel could tell his client was getting close.

The owl grabbed Angel’s hips and forced him down, all the way, as he came in his ass for the second time. Angel moaned loudly again, “Ohh, yes daddy!~” He savored the sensations for a moment, and then looked down to see his client with his eyes glazed over with pleasure, a dumb grin on his face. “Hey babe, ya’ alright?”

The owl blinked and shook his head. “Yeah, I’m just… gimme a sec, hm?”

Angel shrugged. “Alright hun, I’m gonna get dressed. Think you can give me a ride back inta town?”

The owl sat up. “Whatever you say, slut! huhu!”

Angel rolled his eyes, and began gathering his clothes from the floor. He slipped into the bathroom and checked the pockets of his suit-jacket. _Oh good, the money’s still there_. He pulled his clothes back on, fixed his hair, and took a moment to recount the cash. _Alright, let’s get outta here_.

He stepped out to see the owl holding his phone. “Want this? It’s been kinda blowing up. Someone called ‘Val’? I dunno.”

Angel froze. “Shit.” He snatched it and looked at the messages. [hey Angie babe.] [had a fight with that bastard again.] [now i’m irritated.] [once you’re done with this client, i want your sugar ass back at the studio.]

[and don’t you dare forget my fucking money.]


	3. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big TW for non-con and choking in this one

“Keep this on the down-low, hear me? I still gotta reputation to uphold here. This was just a cash grab.” Angel leaned into the window and puffed up his hair.

“Uh-huh, whatever you say, SLUT~!”

Angel smiled. “I’d say it was a pleasure, but that’d be giving you too much credit. Bye hun, tell the missus I said hi!” Angel kissed the owl on the cheek, and he scowled, muttered something under his breath, and drove off. Angel turned around to face the towering building before him. He took a couple slow breaths before entering through the big double doors, just below the big pink sign broadcasting ‘PORN XXX STUDIOS’.

A receptionist, a cat-demon, sat behind the desk. He glanced up from his paper, smiled, and said “Heyy, Angel! Boss wants you in his office, and he does _not_ seem happy, tell ya what.”

“Yeah, that on-again-off-again boyfriend of his ain’t doin’ him too well lately.”

“Ahh, yeah that guy’s a bastard. Anyway, you gotta get going – don’t wanna keep him waiting, yeah?”

Angel sighed. “Yeah, guess I gotta go suck him off again.” _We both know I’m gonna be doing more than that, if he’s as pissed as he sounds_.

He walked past the desk and up the stairwell, mentally bracing himself for the rage he was about to endure. He reached the top, and walked into Valentino’s penthouse. “Hello, mista’ Valentino~!”

“Angel, sweetheart! I believe you have something for me?” Angel heard the deep baritone of Val’s voice, and shivered slightly. The boss’s eyes flashed behind his pink-and-gold heart glasses. He wore a sleek, red, fur-lined coat with hearts emblazoned across the collar. He sat on a deep-purple couch, with a wine glass in his pale-blue hand.

“I’ve gotcha money, if that’s what’cha mean,” said Angel as he reached into his pocket for the stack of bills. “I mean, it ain’t everything that I owe you, but that should be most of it.”

“Ahh, Angie babe, you know I want more than just that~,” Valentino took snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor between his legs, as he opened his coat slightly, exposing his deep-blue dick. “Give me your phone, too.”

Angel sighed, unlocked his phone, and handed it to Val before kneeling with his head between the pimp’s thighs. “Get to sucking, sugar~” He sipped his wine and laid back, putting a hand firmly on the back of Angel’s head.

 _God, I hate it when he does that,_ thought Angel. Val was pushing him down hard, to the point he was being choked. He tried to pull his head back to breathe, but Valentino just held him tighter.

“I told you what happened earlier, with Vox. I’m surprised you have the audacity to try and resist me while I’m _pissed off._ ” Angel’s eyes went wide. _Shit, shit, shit, I can’t fuckin’ breathe!_ He kept trying to pull back, eyes pleading towards the uncaring moth. Valentino didn’t even react, instead scrolling through Angel’s pictures with one hand and counting the money Angel gave him with two more. Eventually, he took notice, flashed a smile with his matching gold tooth, and released him.

Angel coughed and gasped, and collapsed onto the floor. “G-gimme a sec, boss…” _I don’t wanna be here. I gotta get out of here,_ he thought, as he looked up at Valentino.

“Angel, sugar, you know what your job is~” He picked Angel up in his four arms and carried him over into his bedroom. _Let go a’ me, asshole!_ thought Angel, not that he would dare to say it aloud. Val bent him over his vanity counter, facing the mirror.

“You know, you agreed to all of this. That’s what that _mark_ means.” He began pressing his dick into Angel’s ass, as Angel stared into his eyes through the mirror. He gritted his teeth, showing his gold as Val slowly began to fuck him. Val chuckled softly, and looked right back at Angel. “I don’t let just anyone get my protection like that, but remember:” He shoved Angel’s face down onto the counter. “I can take it away, too.”

 _He keeps shoving that in my face._ “T-thank you, sir~"

“Good boy.” He started fucking Angel harder and harder. As he laid there, letting himself be fucked by his boss, his mind started to wander. He was trying to find anything to occupy his mind from his current predicament, until eventually he stumbled onto the same thing he always came back to: his favorite dust. _Fuck, how long have I been clean for? Two, three days? I dunno, but it’s Saturday now. Gonna need some after this._

After what felt like an eternity of frustrating sex for Angel, Val finally came. He pulled out, closed his coat, and lit a cigarette. Angel remained laying on the counter for a moment, collecting himself, before standing back up. Val was looking out the window, watching who was coming in and out of his studio.

“Don’t forget, Angel baby, you’ve got a shoot tonight at 9, so you’re going to stay in the studio tonight.” Red smoke swirled around his head, forming a hand that reached out and slid up Angel’s chin.

“Okay, boss! –Oh, do ya’ think I can have a few bucks? I’ve been clean for almost a week and my head ain’t feelin’ too great.” Valentino scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Sweetie, I gave you drug money on Wednesday. You can go three days clean. Suck it up. Plus, darlin’, we roll cameras in three hours, and you’re not going to film while you’re buzzed.”

“Yes, sir.” Angel forced a smile. “I’m gonna head down to my prep room.”

“Be in the studio by 8:30, sugar!” Valentino flicked his cigarette into an ashtray.

“Alrighty!”

“Forgetting to say something, Angie sugar?” _He’s really gonna make me say it again, isn’t he?_ Angel thought.

“Whatever you want, mista’ Valentino!” He called as he left the room.

“Good answer.”


	4. The Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor TW for drugs/alcohol

Angel stepped into his private room in the studio, closing the door behind him. He picked up a half-empty bottle of booze sitting on his vanity counter among the piles of makeup and sex toys. _God fucking dammit._ He took a swig and threw the bottle against the wall, where it shattered, littering the floor with alcohol and broken glass. _Fucking Val, fucking… he knows damn well how I get when I haven’t got my drugs…_ He went to the sink and washed his face, letting the cold water snap him back to his senses.

 _I miss Fat Nuggets. I hope he’s doin’ alright, I haven’t been home in like, two days now._ He sat down on the floor, head held in his hands, slumped against the door. Tears began to run down his face. Pain and fear swirled through his head. _I can’t fucking keep this up._ He lay there for a few minutes, trying to bring himself back down to composure. “FUCK!” He shouted, clenching his head and slamming his fist into the wall.

There was a sharp knock at the door, bringing a rush of panic as he tried to compose himself. _The fuck? It’s only 7:30, Val shouldn’t be bugging me yet!_ Then a voice called out, soft and sweet.

“Angie?”

Angel gasped in relief, turned around, and opened the door. “Cherri? What are you doing here?”

There she stood, her big eye filled with worry. She rushed in to hug him, and he hugged back with both pairs of arms. A wave of calm and warmth swept through him.

“You weren’t answering any of my texts, I went to your apartment, but you weren’t there, and Nuggets seemed upset about something… I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” She looked around and noticed the broken bottle and his tear-stained face. “What happened, hun?”

He forced a smile. “Ah, ya’know, just stuff with the boss, and he’s got my phone. How’s Nuggets, by the way? I set out extra food for him…”

She smiled with excitement. “That reminds me! I brought him with me because I figured you probably weren’t doing too well.” She reached around the corner and picked him up, handing him to Angel. He gasped and hugged him.

“Nuggets!” Nuggets leaned in and licked Angel’s cheek, sending feelings of comfort and love through him. “I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t mean to leave you all alone…” He crouched and set Nuggets down, petting him and giving him little kisses.

“So, do you wanna talk about it?” Cherri sat down next to him, watching him with concern.

He sighed. “I mean… ya’know how Val gets after a spat with Vox…” Her eye widened in realization.

“Oh god, he raped you again, didn’t he?”

“I mean…” He shrugged. “That’s what I get paid for, right? …” He paused, curled up, and started crying again. “I dunno. Not like I keep any money anyway. Fuckin’… no way in hell I could get out of this deal, though. He’s the only reason the folks on the street ain’t picking me up by force, ya’know? Plus I gotta keep him happy or he’ll sic Vox’s gang on me.”

Cherri hugged him again. “I’m so sorry, babe. Tell you what, why don’t we go shopping tomorrow, take your mind off him?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice. Thanks, Cherri.” He showed a pained smile. “I gotta get ready for this shoot, but I’ll be home by like ten tomorrow morning. Love ya’, babe, thanks for all this.”

She sighed, stood up, and looked at him. “I care about you, Angie. Try to take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will, Cherri, I promise.”

She picked up Nuggets and started walking out. “I’ll be at your apartment at ten, and we’re going to have a good time!”

“Thanks, sugartits! See ya’ then!” He smiled, and she shut the door behind her.

Angel walked up to his vanity counter and picked up a soft-pink lipstick. _Alright, time to get the sexy on._


	5. The Preparations

Angel stepped out of his room and into the studio. He was wearing nothing but his tight pink skirt, his knee-high boots, and a full face of makeup. The studio was bustling with people moving around cameras and lights. Managers barked orders to technicians through their headsets and a slender demon with square-rimmed glasses worked at a wall of monitors, connecting video feeds and plugging in audio jacks. There was only one person in the room that wasn’t moving: Valentino.

He was laid back on a couch at the back of the room, a cigarette in his mouth, an arm around a prostitute on either side. “Angie, sweetheart!” He beckoned.

“Yeah, boss?” Angel smiled seductively and ran a pair of hands up his torso, fluffing out the fur on his chest. He walked towards Val, swaying his hips. _Keep it together, babe, he ain’t gonna do anything right before a shoot._

Valentino grabbed Angel’s neck, pulling him close to his face. “This one’s a gangbang. If I get any complaints from one of the _boys_ … you’re going to have to make it up to him, and to me. Understood?” Angel smiled nervously.

“Yes sir, mista’ Valentino!”

“Good.” He started pulling Angel’s face closer, a vile grin forming on his face. He began to extend his tongue towards Angel’s mouth. Angel jerked his head back, looking startled. Val scowled, grabbed Angel’s head with both of his free hands, and pulled his star’s face against his own. _I don’t wanna kiss you, boss! I already fuck for you, ain’t that enough?_ He felt Val’s tongue inside his mouth, and stopped resisting him.

He released Angel, a satisfied grin on his face. “Go fix your makeup, we roll cameras in ten.” His side-hoes smirked at Angel.

“Yes, boss,” said Angel, dejected. _Fuckin’ pompous asshole. Thinks he can just fuckin… ugh._ He walked back to his room, being careful not to show his frustration. It took him a few minutes to calm himself back down and reapply his makeup. “You’re worth it, babe. You’re gonna rock it.” He took a deep breath, steeled himself, and stepped back into the studio.

“Rolling in 5!” Shouted a manager. Angel stepped onto the set and leaned against the back wall, messing with his nails and trying to distract himself from the splitting pain in his head.

The set was simple, but elegant – a rectangular room, padded and lined with dark red velvet, with a heart design bedazzled on the back wall. In the room’s center stood a pole, polished and shining against the soft velvet floor. A bulky-looking cat demon in a suit and tie stepped onto the set, followed by another, and another. _Right, right, gangbang._ There were five of them, all around him. They had expressions of what could only be described as _hunger_ on their faces.

“H-hey fellas~” said Angel, excited to start what was probably going to be the best sex he’d had all day.

“We’re gonna have a good time with him, ain’t we, boys?” said one. The rest chuckled deeply.

Angel put a finger on his face. “Be gentle with me, hm?” He made cutie-eyes and a small smile, and realized his headache was starting to subside again. One of the cats laughed. “Nahh, we’re gonna destroy you~ sound good, sexy?”

Angel gasped mockingly. “…Yes, sir!~” A manager demon with a clipboard and headset walked onto the set. She glanced around for a moment before tapping Angel on the chest. “Kay. So, the setup is that they’re a bunch of rich, affluent businessmen that just got done with work. They’re a bit stressed out right now and you’re their personal whore. Got it?”

Angel shrugged. “Sometimes I wonder if all the backstory’s really necessary, but you’re tha’ boss.”

“Alright, let’s get this show on the move. You five, come with me, I’ll let you know when to go on.” She jogged off the set, muttering something into her headset. The cats followed her off, and the last one flashed Angel a wink. Suddenly, the manager’s voice rang out.

“QUIET ON SET! Five, four, three…” She mouthed the words ‘two’ and ‘one,’ and all cameras were on Angel.


End file.
